


Tempted

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: Challenges: Originally written for Charlie month at helmet_fest2008





	Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

                She groaned against the strains of her bonds, glancing around at her cage.  She couldn’t remember how she got here.  It was dark, but the sky was clear and the moon was full, brightly illuminating the clearing.  There were three other cages in the area, all with their imprisoned females tethered tightly.  There was little room for pacing, something she liked to do when she was caged like this; like an animal.

                There was a crunching of leaves as others came and went through the forest.  An owl hooted overhead, taunting her with its freedom in flight.  Her bright green eyes watched with envy and pulled once more on her tether.  Her ears perked and her head turned toward a man.

                His voice was familiar.  She strained to hear.

                “You shouldn’t have brought her, Hagrid.”

                “Oh, Charlie, it’s fine.  Madame Maxine won’t say anything.”

                Charlie huffed, and that made the prisoner huff in response as she stared at his arse.  Charlie turned towards her, but quickly looked back to the giant of a man.

                “Is that the Swedish Short-Snout over there?”

                “Yeah,” Charlie gruffly answered.  “She’s the tamest of the lot as well.  Mum practically had kittens when she found out about this task.  _Oh, poor Harry_.  If she only knew the half of it.”

                “Are those her eggs?”  Hagrid was peering through the links in the cage, a familiar look of longing on his face.

                She drew her limbs tightly around her body, listening to the coveting in the man’s voice.

                “Yes,” Charlie said, adding, “and don’t get any ideas, Hagrid.  They’re all accounted for.”

                “Hmm,” Hagrid sulked.

                She huffed again and grunted, and that caused Charlie to glance over at her.  “Waking up, are we, love?  Well, you’ll be fine, darlin’.  Charlie’s here to take care of ya.”  She was tempted to let him.  He always called her darlin’.  She kind of liked 

                After a bit, Hagrid left and a new voice could be heard; a woman’s voice, annoying and whinging.  "Come closer, Charlie.  Can’t I tempt you?  Just a bit?”

                He smiled at her, moving closer step by step and as he did, he spoke slow and steadily.  "I'm tempted, Nymph, truly I am, but I'm supposed to be working."

                "Working?  At what?"

                He gestured towards the cage.

  
                She glanced at the dragon and then back at Charlie.  "She looks fine; tame in fact.  What about you?  Are you tame?  How tempted are ya, Charlie?"

                _Tempted._   Charlie's mouth dropped open and he tried not to stammer as he answered in a hoarse whisper, "Very tempted.  It would be easy to give in to a witch like you."

                “Come on, Charlie.  She won’t miss you.  Look, she’s already forgotten about you.”

                At those words, she peered out through her cage, watching the pink haired witch touch _her_ Charlie.  She watched with flaring nostrils as the woman touched him along his shoulders, running her hands slowly down his back, pausing to cup his arse.  The dragon flicked out her tongue as she saw the other woman’s fingers clench as she squeezed him.  She was somewhat envious as Charlie moved closer and responded eagerly kissing the witch hard and grabbing her breasts.  The witch quickly took down his trousers, getting on her knees.  Charlie’s head fell back and he groaned out a name, “Nymph.  Oh yes, Nymph.”  He grabbed her head, fisting her hair.  She squealed as he groaned and pulled her hair tighter.

                The prisoner began to pace, brushing hard along the links, scratching her back, staring at the two of them, naked now.  Charlie had lifted her, this Nymph, and pushed her up against the cage.  Grunting as she twisted her neck around and watched them with a keen interest as Charlie pounded Nymph against the fence, her legs around his waist, rocking and thrusting and the sounds they were making echoing through the night air.  Moans and grunts and sighs and groans.  She didn’t know how much more watching she could take without a release.

                The three of them paused in their own actions as smoke filled the clearing, tiny flames sputtering in time to their rhythm.  Each thrust was another wisp of smoke.  Each scream was another burst of flame.  The tugging against her bindings rattled the cage against the witch’s back.

                "Oh, be quiet, you great beast!"

                Charlie laughed as the green eyes stared at them, and his last thrust was followed by his release.  And then there were two more.  There was a third grunt as the pair’s naked bodies shuddered and collapsed to the forest floor, entwined, lips still mashing against the other.

                “Did you like the show, darlin’?”  Charlie grinned, running his fingers through his hair.  The dragon eyed him through half-lidded eyes, sleepily.  She was sated as well, laying her head next to her eggs, watching Charlie get dressed, the tattoo on his shoulder watching her as she fell asleep.


End file.
